1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stilt including a laterally outwardly projecting foot block supported from an upright standard for guided movement therealong and incorporating a rectangular rigid bail passing about the upright and the foot block and including opposite end transverse portions seated in an outwardly opening groove formed in the foot block and selectively seatable in transvere horizontal grooves formed in and spaced along the side of the standard remote from the foot block.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of stilts heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of such previously known forms of stilts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 381,552, 661,891, 3,186,710, 3,441,272, 3,667,755 and 3,831,937.
However, these previously known forms of stilts do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which enable ready adjustment of the height of the foot block of the stilt along the standard thereof.